1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mold holding apparatus and in particular to mold holding apparatus which are suitable to hold plaster molds during filling and pouring off operations for the production of small ceramic, porcelain and plastic items such as dolls, toys, and figurines.
2. Description of Prior Art
Small ceramic, porcelain and plastic items are now commonly produced by pouring slip into hand-held plaster molds, requiring considerable strength and stamina to maintain the mold in the proper position until the slip sets, and thereafter pouring off excess slip slowly and uniformly. Various devices have been proposed to assist such casting process, including the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,307, 4,046,272, 2,540,199, 375,211, 286,825 and 233,608.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for an improved mold holding apparatus that will easily and securely support a mold and permits excess slip to be properly poured off, yet may be used for molds having a plurality of pour holes located on various surfaces of the mold.